Sarah's Daughter
by Le Fey
Summary: Sarah has a seventeen year old daughter that wishes the Labyrinth was real. What happens when Arwen wishes herself away and finds out that her mother's story is in fact true? JOC
1. Prologue

****

Prologue

"Sarah, beware. I have been generous. I can be cruel," Jareth warned, as he looked at her.

She had past every test; every obstacle he had put in her path. 

She had past them all; The Labyrinth, the peach, the offer of love, and the goblin battle.

He was terrifying, so powerful, so tempting, but yet she had to get her baby brother back.

Sarah looked at him, and remained calm as she said, "Generous? What have you done that was generous?"

"**Everything! **Everything that you wanted, I have done. You asked that the child be taken, I took him. You coward before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you. I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations. Isn't that generous?" he looked at her; his features and voice calm.

__

Sarah started to walk towards him, seeming to have not heard a word that he had said, "Trough dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the goblin city to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will…" 

Jareth looked at her, knowing that he only had one more chance to stop her;

He produced a crystal from out of thin air and held it towards her, "Stop! Wait! Look, Sarah. Look what I'm offering you. Your dreams." 

She ignored his offer, and started towards him again, "And my kingdom is as great…"

Jareth ignored her words, and tried once again, his mismatched gaze still upon her, 

"I ask for so little. Just let me rule you, and you can have everything you want."

Sarah kept on going, not even phased by his words, "And my kingdom is great…"

She trailed off, as usual not remembering the word that came after those six words.

Sarah whispered softly to herself, "Damn! I can never remember that line!"

Jareth tried one more time, hopping to get through to her this time, "Just fear me,

Love me, do as I say and I will be your slave!"

Sarah whispered to herself once again, trying to remember the next line, "My kingdom great… My kingdom is great…" 

She stared at Jareth, as she remembered the last part, "You have no power over me!" 

Her words seemed to echo within the room, bouncing off of ever wall; 

as the clock struck thirteen, Jareth dropped the crystal and seemed to disappear with a whirl of white. 

The mixture of walls and space melted away to reappear as the William's living room; the grandfather clock striking twelve.


	2. Not Feeling Well

Sarah, with great emotion, told the story of her journey through the labyrinth, 

while tucking her seventeen year old daughter into bed.  
Unfortunately Silmarwen Elisa Cromwell had caught an illness from a class mate in her third period Science class; She attended school at Rivendell High.  


Arwen, as her class mates in school called her, looked at her mother weakly as she laid her head upon her pillow, forcing a smile.  
The mother and child had a routine; since both loved Fantasy,   
whenever the other was sick, the two would sit down together on the leather couch in the living room, and tell fairy-tales.   


But unfortunately Arwen was much too sick to stay out of bed;   
she felt warm to the touch, and yet she kept insisting that she was freezing.  
The two turned their attention towards the door as they heard the sound of footsteps approaching; Arwen threw the covers over her head quickly, trying to remain still as the footsteps drew ever closer.   
  
She knew very well who it was, and started to giggle.  
Sarah shook her head, smiling, as Alexander walked into the room, and over to their daughters bed; he started to tickle her mercilessly.  
Sarah smiled, looking at her husband, whom she had been married to for eighteen years, as she heard their daughter's laughter from under the cover.  
"Goblin king," Arwen giggled, "goblin king, wherever you may be. Stop my father from tickling me."  
  
When Arwen started to cough, Alex pulled back his hands and uncovered her face, frowning, "Are you alright, kiddo?"  
Arwen nodded, as her father patted her on the back; she reached for the glass of water that was on her bed side table, but unfortunately couldn't reach it.  
Alex looked at her, sighing; he knew that he shouldn't have tickled her so,   
but he was just trying to make her feel better. He picked up the glass of water and handed it to her, "Here ya go, curly."  
  
Arwen smiled at the old nickname, and took a sip of water;   
she then handed the glass back to him, "Thanks, dad."  
Sarah looked at her husband, knowing that he wanted to spend more time with their daughter, especially since she was sick, but she also knew that Arwen needed to rest for a while; She nodded towards the door, "Sleeping beauty needs her rest, Romeo."  
Alex stood up, reluctantly, and ruffled Arwen's waist length, curly, black hair playfully, "Goodnight, kiddo."  
  
"G-night, dad," she said as she watched him walk out of the room.  
She sighed, and laid back down on the bed, looking up at her mother, and remembering the story that her father had interrupted, "Then what happened?"  
Sarah smiled, glade that Arwen was intrigued with her story; for it really was Sarah's story, it had happened to her twenty-two years ago; she, after an hour, finally finished the story and then got up from the chair.  
  
Sarah did a sweeping bow, something she had not done since Arwen was six years of age, and then smiled, "Goodnight mi'lady."  
Arwen smiled, remembering how things had been when she had been six years old; everything had been "Agreed", "I bid thee goodnight", and so on and so forth.   
  
Arwen nodded, smiling, "I bid thee goodnight, mother."  
Sarah kissed her daughter on the forehead, before walking out of the room.  
Arwen lay in her bed, thinking over the story that her mother had just told her;   
Sarah had claimed that it was a true story, which Arwen hardly believed.   
  
She might have loved Fantasy, but she was not about to believe something so ridiculous or preposterous.   
She shook her head, closing her gray-blue eyes; she wouldn't deny that she wished that the Labyrinth and it's handsome king were real, but it was impossible, wasn't it?   


She sighed, deciding to give it a try; besides, what could it hurt?  
"I wish Jareth would come and take me to the labyrinth," she said as she yawned, turning her lamp light off, "Right... now..."  
After a few more coughs, and a few more sips from her glass of water,   
sleep over took the weak young girl.


	3. Chapter Two

Jareth looked out the window of his study, yawning. A sudden pull of the magic surrounding him yanked him back to the Aboveground. He looked about the room, noticing several books that he recognized. He looked past the sleeping form on the bed to the vanity. He saw a familiar music box with a girl in a white dress.

He walked over to the dresser, a sense of wonder spreading through his body at the familiar sight. "By the Gods," he whispered. "It is her room." He turned towards the bed, expecting to see her there, smiling up at him with happy tears in her eyes. She had called him. She wanted to leave with him. But he was confronted with a view of a sleeping girl, her breathing shallow and harsh with illness. A girl who looked almost exactly like her mother had all those years ago...  
He slowly approached the girl's bedside, looking down at her as she slept.

She turned over in her sleep, turning to face him, and as her hair fell in her face, he gently swept it back. Her eyes fluttered open as she felt someone a hand brush against her forehead and she looked up at him, not daring to believe her eyes. "You're Jareth, aren't you?… you're the goblin king," she said as she sat up.   
Taking one slight step backwards, Jareth stared at this young girl who had

summoned him. He took several seconds to examine her. Her chocolate brown,

slightly wavy hair was in disarray from her previous position. Her gray-blue eyes stared at him, glazed over from her illness. In the moonlight, her already pale skin appeared white, iridescent-like. She stared at him in a curious mixture of conflicting emotions: hope, amazement, fear, disbelief. He straightened

immediately, regaining his intimidating posture, looming over the fragile angel,

"I am Jareth, the Goblin King." She blinked, and it was obvious she was trying to stay awake, fighting unconsciousness, but fighting a losing battle. "Did...did you hear my wish?" She asked in a timid voice. Not afraid, but not overly proud.  
Jareth nodded his perfect head, his blonde-white hair falling from its position, framing his perfect face. His haunting mismatched eyes shone brilliant, like an emerald and lapis lazuli. His lips held neither a frown nor a smile. "So...what are you going to do?" She clenched her eyes shut and opened them again, trying in vain to ward off the sleep that threatened to claim her. In response, Jareth smiled enigmatically, slightly smirking. In a whisper, barely audible to her fading senses, he whispered, "You shall soon see little one." The last thing Silmarwen was aware of was a blinding flash of light, before unconsciousness took her and she slipped into blessed darkness. Orianna awoke to the sound of birds chirping in the morning. Any other morning it would have been wonderful to be awoken by the songs of birds, but on this morning however it just proved to be annoying. She turned over, covering her head with the pillow, and groaned, "Someone close the window..." A goblin woman hobbled over to her, "Come on mistress, it's time to rise and shine." Silmarwen turned away from her, "Mother... I'm really too tired for..." She uncovered her head and gazed up at the goblin woman, becoming a lighter shade of pale "Wait... you're not my mother..." She sat up and looked around the room, becoming even more pale, "Where am I?" "Ah, the master din't tell ye?.....Mmm...usually he doen't take people unless they ask em" the old woman croaked, "Ah, come here" she jumped up on the bed and patted the spot next to her. Silmarwen hesitated, "Come on now! I won't bite ye". Silmarwen moved over, sitting next to the old shrunken woman. "look out that there windeh" the Goblin woman pointed, "That be the Labyrinth" she jumped down off the bed, "You, are in the castle in the center of it all...I ran ye a bath.." she motioned

towards the connecting bathroom, "Now, if ye don't mind....I have got places to be"

"Wait!" Orianna yelled, "I need to-"

"Oh don't tell me...ye can't wash yerself?  
  
"No I can, I just need to know why I am here"  
  
"He'll tell ye...when ye be ready"  
  
"Do you mean, when I've grown older?"  
  
"No! When ye get up and wash yerself" with that, the woman left the room, closing the door behind her.  


A/N: I've decided to turn this into a round robin so for those of you who want to participate please email me at Arwentheamazon@aol.com . 


End file.
